


Forever Thine

by Yukio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Frozen (2013), M/M, Season/Series 09, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Song Parody, Songfic, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's true reason why he's being cold to Dean and keeps his distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Thine

**Author's Note:**

> This... uh... songfic... is a reaction to the end of Captives (s09e14). The Winchesters have been screwing with my head lately and so I have funny ideas... like writing a songfic. Based on the lyrics from Frozen. Yes, another thing that's screwed wih my head effectively and kinda ended up singing "Do you wanna be my boyfriend" all day long. I was simply bound to write something like this ^^

**Dean:**

 

Sam?

 

Do you wanna stop this nonsense? I know the times are rough.

You don't talk to me anymore, you shut the door on me...

We used to be best brothers, but now we're not.

I wish you would tell me why~

 

Sam, please, stop this nonsense? I want you to stop this nonsense.

 

_Leave me alone, Dean!_

 

Okay, fine...

 

 

**Sam:**

 

Dean?

 

Do you wanna be my boyfriend? I know the times are bad.

I can't talk to you anymore, that's why I shut the door on you...

We used to be best brothers, but I find you hot.

That's the reason why~

 

I want you to be my boyfriend. Please, say you want to be my boyfriend.

 

_Come to bed, Sam!_

 

Forever thine.


End file.
